


He Lives On

by Squidilton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accident, I Made Myself Cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidilton/pseuds/Squidilton
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto spend their morning as normal, only for one event to ruin that for life
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	He Lives On

The morning was bright, the sun couldn’t stop shining above the clouds. I turned to my right to see Keiji still passed out, you could still see the bags under his eyes from how little sleep he gets. He constantly worries about deadlines and things like that have concerned me, I rarely go through the stress he does. All I have to do is train and try to be the best in my game, while he has someone to report to you everyday and if something isn’t done in time he is finished for.

It was the same in school, I remember the times when we would have upcoming tests or exams, he would worry about study time which resulted in club activities also becoming studying time. It was sad to see him weep over the stress and knowing all I could do was hug him, telling him everything was ok when I was breaking myself.

Those days are long gone, but the stress is there with him everyday, and I will always go beyond to keep him happy. That’s what you do for someone who you love so much.

It didn’t take long for Keiji to wake up, he groaned and rubbed his eyes, I passed him his glasses which he thanked me for. I kissed him on the cheek saying” I’ll go make breakfast, you rest up.”

He nods and I already notice him falling asleep once more, I smile as I walk away. I make a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. Once I was done with the food, I got the coffee machine going and Keiji was already downstairs by the times the coffee had finished pouring. Keiji says” I wish you would let me breakfast one day.”

“ Keiji, you’re always tired and you cook dinner anyway.”

Due to me being home late often, it’s easier for Keiji to cook dinner while I make breakfast in the mornings so he can sleep in. This has always been our schedule and I can’t see that changing any time soon.

We soon finished our breakfast and began to get ready for work, this resulted in us first sharing the bathroom with one another. We brushed our teeth together, then washed our faces, then walked to the bedroom to get dressed. I kissed Keiji goodbye as I ran off to the station to work, unfortunately we go to completely different places so we can never share a journey together or even a platform to stand together on.

Keiji is a Manga Editor while I’m a Volleyball player, he changed jobs a couple of years back now as he lives in Osaka with me. He used to live in Tokyo and I’m aware he misses it every day, not just his old job but Tokyo in general. It’s where we grow up and become who we are now, it seems like we’re running away from our past in some way. However, I now see it as change and I have learnt to accept that sometimes you need to move far to have that good change.

It was a normal day at the Gym, when I say that I mean that Atsumu was pissing off Sakusa and Hinata was just being himself. There was a small argument which resulted in the Captain hitting their heads, Hinata and I enjoyed the show as it went down. Everything was normal until my phone rang, I thought I kept it on silence that day, but obviously not. When I saw the ID it was unknown, I like answering unknown numbers, because it can be an adventure to see who is calling you. Although, I had a gut feeling it wouldn’t be some exciting story I would usually get that I could talk to Keiji about at dinner. 

The person on the other end spoke” Is this Bokuto Koutarou?”

“ Yes, who is this?”

“ I’m Sato Yura, I work here at this Hospital, your partner has been admitted here after a fatal train collision. It would be recommended for you to arrive here.”

My throat had closed up, my eyes had begun burning and my whole body was sweating. I said a quiet ok and hung up. 

Everything inside of me was breaking apart, Keiji was hurt and I wasn’t there to protect him, to keep him safe. When I arrive, he will be connected to dozens of tubes, he will be pale and bandaged up. Could I even see him the same? 

It seemed my uncharacteristic ways had been noticed by my teammates, as they all came running over asking who was on the phone. I could hardly speak, everything was so blurry from the tears.

I couldn’t hold it in much longer, everything was burning and aching to be released from the pain.

I cried out from the pain of knowing where Keiji was and what had happened, why is it him that has to suffer? Why can it not ever be with me? The sleepless nights he has, the stress he goes through daily, the anxiety, the stress, the breakdowns and tears. Is the world not treating him cruelly enough as it is?!

Coach knelt in front of me as I had collapsed, my legs barely being able to keep me up any longer. Coach asked” Koutraou, what happened?”

“ K-K-Keiji..A-A-Acci-d-d-d...ent.”

My words could not form, it seemed however everyone knew what I was saying and it didn’t take long for me to be dragged into a car. I was held by the Captain and Hinata as it seemed I was growing weaker and weaker mentally. I have never broken down so much, in the past my emotions were a mess, they were always up and down, but Keiji was always there. He has always been my other half, the day we met, we just clicked and I knew right then, he would be mine and I would be his.

We arrived at the Hospital, the staff thought something was wrong with me, but everyone explained and we were soon outside Keiji’s room. I was able to stand and walk on my own at this point, I slid the door open and saw the terrifying sight that my brain would never be able to comprehend. 

Keiji laid on the bed, pale and unliving, dozens of tubes were laced throughout his body and that oxygen mask was stuck onto his face. I walked to his side and slowly took his hand, it was cold, not the usual warmth it had. My knees buckled as I wept, I cried for him to open his eyes or just to whisper my name, he could just squeeze my hand to let me know he was there. But, of course life is not that kind, the world is not that kind.

A doctor walked in and spoke” Mr Bokuto, I’m afraid to say your partner has been confirmed as brain dead. There is nothing we can do for him, I’m sorry.”

I stood up slowly never letting go of his hand saying” There is nothing you need to apologise for doctor. I’m happy I got to wake up to him this morning, I’m glad I made breakfast and his coffee. I’m glad I got to kiss him one last time and wave goodbye not knowing what would happen today.”

I turned around facing him, smiling with tears streaming down my face, I say” I’m glad my last moments of seeing him alive were the happy ones.”

All my teammates cried along with me I decided to donate Keiji’s organs to those who need them. I want to see it as my love, helping those in need and knowing his life will always go on. I just wish it didn’t have to happen this way, I wish I could hold him again, I wish I could feel his warmth, but those are always going to be wishes that will never come true.


End file.
